A Koopa's Tale
by Shinku Ryuuga
Summary: Turned into a Koopa against his will, Logan sets out to get his humanity back, but what shall happen along the way? Written by my friend Lyon, who is also co-author of Songs of Fire and Ice.
1. Chapter 1

A Koopa's Tale

Chapter 1: The Beast Within

"He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man." - Dr. Johnson

Logan Versailis woke up as he usually did every morning- to the sound of his alarm clock, and the sound of the door slamming because of his parents leaving for work, and taking his little brother to school. This was his usual morning routine, however, something was off about today…

He scratched his head and got up out of bed as he usually did, swinging his feet around and onto the carpeted floor of his room. He noticed that something was different about himself, he felt a lot heavier and bulkier but for some reason he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He decided to go to the bathroom, but for some reason, he couldn't get out of his bedroom. He figured it was just a massive growth spurt or something else; that WOULD explain the massive weight gain and increase in girth.

"Aw, what the in the flying hell-"He said, before he looked at his side. His eyes widened until he realized that he was wearing a massive shell of some sorts. He looked down at his hands. They were dark yellow, and his fingers were fatter, and they had claws on the ends of them. He looked down at his feet. They were the same color as his arms. They were also massive, and he had clawed toes to boot.

He quickly went over to the mirror hanging over his bed and gazed into it with horror. He looked like… like that one villain from his Mario Bros. game… Bowser was his name. He had the same facial features, eyes… Only he had his same, brown hair, his goatee, his hazel eyes… But from the looks of it, his shell was black. The skin above his nose was the same color as his shell, and his horns were slightly different. They were slightly lightning-bolt shaped, and pointed to the back.

"YOUR CONFUSEDNESS, YOU'RE AWAKE!" A small, high pitched voice said from behind him, sitting on his computer's monitor, gathering Logan's full attention rather quickly.

A Magikoopa wearing a black cloak sat atop the monitor, and quickly got up to salute Logan. He was twirling his scepter around as he began to speak. "I've been asked to stay here to tell you that you're now a part of King Bowser's Private army! Congratulations! You're now under his control, and should be receiving orders soon."

Logan looked at him like this wasn't some kind of crack-induced nightmare. "…Then why isn't he making me do stuff, if this is real? Where are my 'orders'?" He asked, smiling now. The Magikoopa tilted his head a little, and realized something, a expression of dread creeping across his face. "Oh no! The potion! It didn't work-"was all he could say before Logan wrapped his massive hand around the Koopa's entire body, squeezing the life out of him.

"SPEAK NOW." His voice boomed. "I'M A GODDAMNED SOPHOMORE IN HIGHSCHOOL, EXPLAIN HOW I BECAME A KOOPA." The Magikoopa began to shake like he'd been left out in the Artic cold for a couple of minutes. "I-… Can't tell you… under orders... Name is Mortimer... Magikoopa in training..." He said, before Logan released him. "Whose orders are you under to withhold information?" He asked calmly, trying to take this all in.

"King Bowser." Mortimer chimed cheerfully, brushing off his cloak afterward. "Very funny," Logan replied, "But that doesn't explain much." He said, rubbing his chin. "Why?"

"I can only tell you- Wait, I can't tell you anything, actually. You're technically top secret, no one else in the entire Mushroom Kingdom knows about you except me, Kammy Koopa, and Bowser."

The confused teenager put his hands to his face and sighed, trying to decide his next course of action. He could choose between trying to call in sick for school, which would be difficult without his parents being right there with him, pretend to be dead to avoid any negative situations, or, hope that everyone in New York City was simultaneously on some serious pain medication that would make them hallucinate.

"…Well, come on. I actually have to go to school." He said, and began to walk out the door. "You're lucky both my parents are gone already, or else they'd have to clean up your blood from the walls." He said, and managed to get his now massive frame down the hall and into the bathroom to do his business in there. Once he was out, he managed to get down the stairs and make breakfast using his Koopa-fied hands.

Getting on the bus to school, however, would be a bit of a problem. Logan was now classified as what most people would describe as a monster. Getting out of the house without someone screaming "MONSTER" or "HOLY CRAP IT'S GODZILLA" would be a task all its own.

Throwing caution to the wind, however, Logan went outside anyway, with all his gear in tow. Once he got to the bus stop, however, people were screaming and running around like lunatics, hell, someone even shouted, "SCREW NEW YORK MAN, DRAGONS RUNNING AROUND AIN'T WORTH IT!" He said, and packed his family into the car, driving off fast and cutting through a red light.

Logan sighed. "Mortimer. Disguise. NOW." He said, the Magikoopa hesitated as the bus was a couple miles away. "MORTIMER, DISGUISE ME NOW, BEFORE I SNAP YOUR NECK!" He said, and Mortimer zapped him back into a… semi-human form. He was back to normal, in normal clothes and everything, but his fingers still had claws, and his tail was sliding down the back of his leg.

He got on the bus and sat down, putting on his iPod headphones and began blasting Master of Puppets, tapping his claw against the iPod's screen in time with the beat of the song, despite how fast the song was.

Eventually, the bus made stops, and got the kids to school. Logan mostly kept his hands in his pocket to avoid any suspicion. It would be kinda hard to hide the tail, but it was mostly hidden while he was sitting down. The first four periods were OK, except for lunch…

At lunch, Logan didn't realize his Koopa powers were still active, the one in particular being his fire breath. He shouted something across the lunch room to a friend, but unfortunately, fire launched out of his mouth, a small bit, but it was noticed by some of his classmates. He quickly covered it up by saying that everyone was just seeing things, and thankfully, it worked.

As for Mortimer, however, Logan was forced to keep the poor little Magikoopa in his locker. He was able to breathe, and Logan snuck him food from the cafeteria before his next class. It was at eighth period that all hell broke loose, and Logan's life would seem to take a turn for the worse.

Mortimer managed to break out of Logan's locker, screaming at the top of his lungs about there being a spider that landed on him while he was in there. Logan quickly excused himself and stuck his head out the doorway right at the Magikoopa zoomed by on his own two feet. "…Little monster runs TOO fast," He said, and gave chase. He thought he had him cornered at the end of the hallway, but it soon dawned upon him that Mortimer had created a copy of himself for his master to chase.

Unfortunately, Mortimer managed to get back into the room that Logan's study period was in. His teacher, who was a bit on the heavy side, screamed, "OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Mortimer managed to hide from his "master" before he got into the room, and Logan snarled, "MORTIMER, ON THE COUNT OF THREE." And before he even counted, the Magikoopa leapt from his hiding spot, which was above a bookcase positioned next to the door.

By the time the Magikoopa landed, his scepter had smashed against his master's head, undoing the disguise spell from the previous morning. This undid the spell, and revealed Logan's true form to his classmates- A big, angry Koopa, much like Bowser from the Mario game series. And he was standing right in the middle of a classroom.

Logan's classmates all screamed in horror at the sight of their transformed friend, especially the girl that Logan had his eyes set on, Lily. She was especially afraid of his monstrous form, and hid from his line of sight, ducking under a desk and tipping it over. She had a fear of Godzilla movies ever since the age of four, and this experience wasn't helping her out much.

The Koopa tried to get the room under control before anything happened, mostly to him. "…Listen, listen, I can explain all thi- PUT THAT GODDAMNED CELL PHONE DOWN." Logan boomed as one of his classmates got ready to call 911.

But before he knew it, there were already police sirens outside of the school, and he felt something cold point at the back of his head, and police officers surrounded him from just about every side. He raised his massive hands and muttered, "I surrender, officer. You can slap the oversized handcuffs on me, or electrocute the hell out of me. Just take me to the big house, court, wherever, and I can explain this mess that is… my life."


	2. Chapter 2

A Koopa's Tale

Chapter 2: To the Mushroom Kingdom

"A man can't be too careful in the choice of his enemies."- Oscar Wilde

Logan and Mortimer sat in their high-security jail cell after "kindly" being escorted to the nearest police station in the city. Mortimer seemed to be as chipper as could be, quite the opposite of his friend.

The human-turned Koopa was nearly losing his mind at this point. This was the end for him. No more family, no more life, it would all be gone the second any scientist around the world got wind of this incident. He was going to be poked and prodded every which way just to see how his body worked.

Mortimer seemed to finally notice his friend's anguish, and questioned him on it. "…Something the matter, your ghastliness?" He asked, worried about Logan a little bit. Logan didn't exactly take too kindly to this question, and tried his best to stay as cool and calm as can be.

"Mortimer, I'm going to be straight up with you. This is it; we've reached the end of the line right here. No amounts of 1-UP mushrooms in the WORLD could save us from our fate now, am I understood? Every scientific mind in the entire WORLD is going to want to experiment us until we can't take it anymore, and then some. As you can tell, Koopas are kind of an oddity here on Earth, ya know?" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm now.

"We'll be fine, your Angriness." The Magikoopa in training said with a confident smile that could win a boxing tournament, or in this case, just about anything.

"No, Mortimer, you don't seem to understand the magnitude of the situation. Bowser isn't going to send an army after us or anything. At best, you and I are disposable. We can be replaced easily, I assure you. Plus… Wait, someone's coming." Logan said, and put a finger up to tell his minion to shut it.

A guard came walking by to check up on the prisoners of this section of the prison, tapping his nightstick against the heavy-duty door of the cell to check for any major signs of life.

Logan said, and put his hands to his face. "Mortimer… You and Bowser have ruined my life. You don't understand man… I won't be able to go into public anymore.. I won't be able to go to school… My life… No, I don't even have a life anymore. I simply exist now for scientific crap. I don't even exist the way Bowser wanted me to. I'm just a fire breathing monster now, not even a shell of what I once was." He said, and went inside of his shell.

Moaning noises could be heard soon after, almost close to crying. Fire was spewing out of the major holes in his shell, and so could what appeared to be scratching noises.

Mortimer finally got the gist of what Logan was telling him this whole time. Bowser had turned a 16 year old kid into a terrible, fire breathing monster turtle at the cost of who he was before this. He not only stole the boy's identity, he stole what made Logan himself.

After about ten minutes of meditation, Mortimer made a major decision that would alter the lives of these two. "Logan. I hereby pledge allegiance no longer to Bowser, King of the Koopas, rather, I pledge allegiance… TO YOU!" He said, and held his scepter high into the air, as if he had just won a major victory. "Get out of your shell, your grumpiness, the warp pipe is still open; we can get to the Mushroom Kingdom and get Bowser to change you back!"

Logan shot out of his shell quickly and stopped himself from hugging Mortimer. "Wait, let me scrawl out a quick note." He said, and Mortimer provided pen and paper. He wrote a good-bye note to his parents, his family, and his friends, and told them he would return upon reclaiming his lost humanity. How would they know he wrote out the note before he set out on his journey? He signed it in his best handwriting, which remained intact despite his transformation.

He put it on the floor, making it the first thing that would be seen, and Mortimer used his magic to create a hole in the wall, allowing the two to get into the streets of New York City.

Getting to the warp Pipe wasn't too difficult. However, about halfway through the excursion, the two were quickly being followed by police officers, and they were tailing them like there was no tomorrow.

Running wasn't easy when you're close to 800 lbs. Logan began to curl up into a ball and roll around, but that only got him so far before about fifty people were able to make tons of insurance claims about a monster rolling over their cars.

After a series of alley turns and ducking in and out of sewer entrances, they finally came to the warp pipe. Mortimer had to use his magic to make the entrance wider in order for his master to get in. Once the two had climbed in and made their travel to the Mushroom Kingdom, it closed shut behind them, the pipe disappearing into the ground.

Logan and his accomplice emerged from the pipe in one piece; however, the pipe spewed them out in what appeared to be Toad Town.

Mortimer scratched his head with his scepter as the Toads scrambled, screaming that Bowser was attacking the town. The Magikoopa in training commented, "…Odd, Bowser must've fixed the Warp Pipe to come here… The one we took should've taken us right to Bowser's Castle."

Logan stamped his foot and growled. "You're not making me a happy turtle, Morty." Logan said as a small troop of Toad Soldiers, armed with shields and spears quickly ran up to him. "Listen," Logan said, putting his hands in front of him as a sign of peace. "We mean you no harm. I come to defeat the Bowser for what he's done—"And before he knew it, a hammer had struck him over the back of the head. Mortimer shared this fate as well before the human turned Koopa finally lost consciousness.

Logan awoke later in a cage, surrounded by Toads, two guys in red and green, and some girl in a pink dress. Once he fully regained his sight, he saw Mortimer was in a separate cage and much smaller cage, and a Toad was examining his magic scepter.

The girl in the pink dress spoke first. "I don't know Mario; he didn't go right to the castle like Bowser would, nor did he even dare attack any of the royal guard… Are you sure it's him?" She asked, and Mario and the man in green simultaneously replied with a "yes!"

Logan quickly roared upon and began to shout out of anger. "HOLD ON A MINUTE! DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE TO THAT UNDERHANDED BASTARD TURTLE! I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM, YOU HEAR!? I WASN'T ALWAYS LIKE THIS!! BOWSER DID THIS TO ME!"

A Toad who appeared to be more aged and wise spoke to the girl in the pink dress. "Princess, this beast is not to be trusted. For all we know, he could be one of Bowser's spies! If we let him go now, who's to say he won't come out of that cage and roast us with his nasty fire breath? Or worse, flatten us with his weight!" He said, tugging on the Princess' arm.

"Oh for God's sake… Listen. Please, for the love of all that is pure and good, listen to me. I am in no way associated with Bowser except in race and appearance. Sure, I may look like him. But listen, I wasn't always a Koopa… Bowser went to my world, to Earth, and changed me from a human into… into…" Tears started to well up in Logan's eyes, and he quickly wiped them away. "He turned me into a monster, he turned me into this! I want him to change me back!"

"…Likely story." The elderly Toad said, and Princess Peach looked shocked. "Toadsworth, this doesn't sound like a regular Koopa's tale or lie. I think this is real… Tell me, what's your name?" Princess asked, drawing closer to Logan's cage. She seemed to sense the truth to his words, where as her guardian did not.

"Logan Versailis, miss." He said, trying to remain calm now. Thank God, someone was taking his side. The Princess turned to the men in red and green. "Mario, Luigi… I believe him. I don't know why, but I trust his words. Plus, I sense something in there a normal Koopa would have… I sense a pure soul trapped in the body of a beast." She said. "Fyes T, open up the cage."

Mario and Luigi jumped out of fear. "Princess, please, think about what you're doing! Just because you trust him doesn't mean we do!" Mario said, wispy Luigi hiding behind his older brother.

"Mario, I know what I'm doing. Open up the cage."

The cage was raised up into the air, and Logan walked out and bowed. "Thank you, Princess. Now, if you'd be so kind as to let out Mortimer, I'd be happy to settle down and talk."

"Now that I won't allow!" Toadsworth said, his face red with anger. "You may be tame, but that Magikoopa isn't!" He said, and Logan sighed, shaking his head as he did so.

"Mortimer has sworn his allegiance to me. If he so much as casts any spell without my permission, he's my problem. Let him go." The massive Koopa began tapping his foot, remaining patient. Before long, the Magikoopa was released, and Logan smiled. "…Now then, I'd like to sit down for some discussions. I'd like to talk over some things before I set on a little… trip."

"What did you have in mind?" Princess Peach said, and suddenly, all the attention in the main hall of Princess' Peach's castle turned towards the Koopa.

"I'm going to get my humanity back, even if it means Bowser has to go down. At this point, I'm doing whatever it takes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Enemy of My Enemy... You Get the Idea.

"I always like to know everything about my new friends, and nothing about my old ones."

-Oscar Wilde

Logan, that night, had been taken to a guest room on the ground floor of the castle, so that no unfortunate Toads would be flattened in a vain attempt to push our hero up the stairs.

Mortimer stayed up in the night to study spells and such, much to the dismay of his master, Logan. "Boy, you really should get some sleep." Logan mumbled as he shut his eyes. "I'm used to it. It's been a long day your Tiredness, you need the sleep more than I do."

After finally realizing that sleeping on his shell wouldn't work, he got into bed on his stomach, and went to sleep, despite tossing and turning at certains points throughout the evening.

At one point, though, Logan began having a nightmare, in which he sat atop the ruins of Bowser's Castle, grinning as the landscape before him burned brightly. In his nightmare, Logan looked almost as evil, if nor more-so, than the monster he was trying to bring down.

He awoke the next morning in a sweat, and washed off soon after. He then attended the meeting, and Toadsworth opened the discussion as such:

"50 Toads. All the supplies you'll need. Take it or leave it."

Logan had but one small problem.

The Koopa barked at the elderly Toad sitting across the table from his with tongues of fire coming off his breath. "FIFTY TOADS!? ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU LOONY OLD MAN!? IF I EVER HOPE TO TAKE ON BOWSER WITH AN ARMY FIFTY TOADS ARE NOT GOING TO GET THE JOB DONE!"

"I SAY YOU SCALY MONGROL, FIFTY TOADS ARE ALL YOU'RE GOING TO GET! MASTERS MARIO AND LUIGI CAN NEVER FULLY VANQUISH THE TYRANT, WHY SHOULD YOU BE ABLE TO!?"

"MAYBE BECAUSE I CAN LIFT MORE THAN A TON? MAYBE BECAUSE I WEIGHT ABOUT 800 LBS? MY SHELL IS VIRTUALLY INDESTRUTIBLE YOU KNOW, PROBABLY LIKE YOUR SKU-"

"ENOUGH!" Princess Peach shouted, banging her gavel against the table to silence the two quarreling sides of the argument.

"Logan, we'll supply you with ANYTHING you need for your endeavors, but we can only give you fifty men in case Bowser catches onto our actions. If we even so much as drop a HINT the Mushroom Kingdom is involved, you could be killed."

"I'm willing to go to the ends of the universe if that's what it takes to beat Bowser." Logan said, leaning back in his seat.

"Mario and Luigi will also join you on your adventure. I hope you don't mind, do you, boys?" The Princess ask, to which both plumbers nodded, although Luigi's was a bit half-hearted.

"Well, if I got the Mario Bros. on my side, I can't possibly lose." Logan said with a bit of a light-hearted laugh.

"I'm afraid not. Since our last battle against Bowser, his forces have grown to a copious amount, almost to the point where even one battle could do us in if the odds were tipped out of our favor. This is why we're going to give you a little more help." Princess Peach pressed a button on the table, which caused the table to flip and reveal a map, with various locatiosn marked off.

"Your first stop is Yoshi's Island. You'll have to prove to the Yoshis you're not hostile, mainly due to your... appearance." The monarch commented, not trying to offend her newest ally.

"No offense taken, Princess." Logan said, and got up out of his seat. "I take it you have a boat that can take us here? Or are we using air travel?"

"Actually, we have arranged for you to get their in a stealthy way." Toadsworth said, tapping against his cane.

"...Stealth boat? I like it." Logan, scratching his Koopa-like facial hair.

"Not exactly."

*Two hours later*

Logan was furious as he, the fifty toads, Mario, Luigi, and Mortimer sat in the mouth of the Whale that enjoyed hanging around the waters of Toad Town Harbour. "I don't believe it! I mean sure, this gets us there, but if this guy breathes out his mouth, we're all screwed!" he exclaimed.

"Relax-a, Logan! Whale travel is the best kind of sea-travel!" Mario said, leaning up against one of the ribs that came down into the whale's stomach. "Plus, this guy is-a reliable. There are some-a sea captain who would've overcharged us."

"You're right, I guess..." the Koopa said, and suddenly, a voice boomed from the outside, or at least what it sounded like.

"LAND HO! YOSHI'S ISLAND AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!" The whale bellowed, and before long, the small army had set up an outpost on the beach. Logan was sleeping, when all of a sudden, a "pop" noise was heard more than a couple feet away, and when he looked up, a Toad had been knocked unconscious. "BATTLE STATIONS!" the Koopa shouted, rallying his troops into position.

Logan, Mario, Morty, and Luigi were stationed inside the whale's mouth, while the Toads were stationed by some nearby rocks for cover, and the injured Toad was being tended to by Morty. "Minor trauma... He should be fine."

"What did it?" Logan asked, scratching his small goatee.

"...An egg, by the shells that were recovered from where it happend. I suspect-" Mortimer began to say, but suddenly the whale jettisoned the quartet out of its mouth, and infront of a group of Yoshis. The Toads were fighting for their lives against the Dinosaurs, but were slowly losing.

"Tell your men to stand down, Koopa." A larger black Yoshi wearing a black feather in his headband said, a stern look on his face.

Logan got up and raised his hands. "ALL MEN STAND DOWN, I REPEAT, STAND DOWN!" He said, and he growled. "We come asking for assisstance... We mean no harm."

"Hah, surely you find me ignorant, Bowser." The Yoshi's leader said, slightly laughing at his attempts to tell him that he wasn't really the King of Koopas. "Next thing you know, you'll tell me your Magikoopa friend here hasn't brainwashed Mario and Luigi, along with all these Toads."

"...I didn't. My name is Logan. Bowser turned me into a Koopa after he came to my world..." The Koopa tried to argue, putting his hands to his face.

"Nonsense, Bowser will never figure out a way to do such things!" The leader shouted, with all of the other Yoshis backing him up by cheering.

"Really? Because I led a normal life, until Bowser came and just about SCREWED THAT ALL UP!" He shouted back, his other three companions at his side. "I USED TO HAVE A NORMAL HUMAN LIFE, UNTIL THAT MONSTER SCREWED IT UP!" Now, Logan had fire coming off of his breath.

"We shall see where your true intentions lie then if you are so adamant that you are not a minion under the dark one. Come, and we shall test your valor." The leader of the Yoshis said, and walked off with his tribe. Logan gave a sign for the Toads to stay on the beach and tend to their wounded, while Mario, Luigi, and Mortimer followed Logan into the jungle of Yoshi's Island.

After a few minutes of traveling, they came to a clearing in which the Yoshis had apparently set up a series of trials for Logan and his companions.

In the clearing, a larger green Yoshi wearing a white feather in his band, and he waved over the group. Logan kneeled as a sign of respect, while everyone else did the same.

The true Tribal leader listened to the words of the Black Yoshi, who told him what had transpired on the beach.

"My child tells me that ye are Bowser.. Yet your hair is not red, you bear a goatee, and you have the heroes Mario and Luigi with you. My son also claims they are hypnotized. But I know well that Bowser's minions lack that skill." The Leader said with a smile, which left the Black Yoshi feeling rather stupid.

"Forgive my son's ignorance, Koopa. I wish to your name and how I can repay you."

"My name is Logan. I wish only that you lend me a small portion of the island's Yoshi's who can battle against Bowser's tyranny."

*END OF CHAPTER*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Brawl of the Titans

"Try to realize it's all within yourself,

No one else can make you change." -George Harrison

After the brief meeting with the leader of the Yoshi Tribe, Logan and his small fighting force were allowed to take refuge within the huts of the Yoshis that were built in case of such an event like this. The troops were stationed in their own tents, where they conversed with the Yoshis and tended to their wounds from the small battle, while the Tribe leader and his son, Logan, Mortimer, and the Mario Bros. discussed some very important matters.

"So, what you mean to say is Bowser snuck into the 'normal' world as you call it and somehow turned you into a Koopa, this small Magikoopa knows all about it but won't reveal details... Hmmm..." The Leader shut his eyes and tried to make sense of this all. "It is plausible. I have heard talk around the Kingdom that Bowser was preparing for a dastardly feet, but I never suspected he would go to this extent." Logan nodded as he drank from a stone bowl that was prepared for him.

"Quite. Princess Peach suggested that we come to this island first to enlist your aid, seeing as how we thought you would provide the least resistance with Mario and Luigi here." The Koopa said, Mortimer hanging around in the air on his broomstick. The Magikoopa also chimed in. "We also are trying to enlist the aid of the Undead faction of the Mushroom Kingdom, Chain Chomps, Pokies... Basically all of Bowser's forces that were laid off after Bowser realized that his coin supply was rather low."

The leader grinned a small bit. "I see... So Bowser kept his loyal forces and cast out those who were staying for the pay. And yet his army remains strong... We will help, but under one condition." The black yoshi at his side looked a small bit annoyed in response to this.

"You name it." Logan said. "I'll take on anything to get rid of that idiot."

Unbeknowst to our heroes, a small, Pirhanna plant was sitting in a rock-pot meant for another plant, and was relaying this all the way back to an unknown location. He laughed at it suddenly sank back into the soil. Logan took note of this, but decided not to comment, seeing as how he didn't want to get on the Yoshis' bad side. "What exactly is it that you need done?" He asked.

"I must warn you, the task is... how do I put this.." The leader began to ponder, and scratching his chin. "My friend, one of our brethen has been cursed by a Magikoopa during one of Bowser's previous attacks. The magic... altered his size to that of a gigant. We've managed to restrain him in a close location, but it's almost like his intelligence has been swapped with anger. If you can defeat him and restore him to normal size, we will be forever in our debt."

"Done. Take me to him." Logan said, and left the hut. "I'll need 10 Yoshis, Mario, Luigi, and Mortimer. Tell my men to stay here." The Koopa said, and the small excursion began. Logan used his claws to cut down various tree limbs and such, and was sure to stay clear of the the Pirhana Plants. One of the them almost got a Toad with its massive fangs, but Mortimer managed to ward it off with an Ice Spell.

Once they reached the sight where the monster sized Yoshi was restrained, Logan noticed but a few miles east of his location was Mt. Lava Lava. "I don't like this. When's the last time that sucker went off?" The Koopa asked, keeping his eyes on the volcano.

"Mount Lava Lava? It's been dormant since Mario traveled here a couple years ago to defeat Bowser..." One of the Yoshis said. "But back then a Pirhana Plant was wreaking havoc, so at that point anything could've happened." Logan nodded, and stared down his opponent. "...How'd he get this big again?" He said as he went up and examined the Yoshi.

He was at least 3/4 the size of Godzilla at this point. Not only that, he appeared more feral, and he was a darker shade of Green than a normal Green Yoshi. Logan lept backwards a little bit as the Yoshi woke up and broke its bonds, and roared. "....Aw crap." He said as he rolled into a ball and rolled out of the way of a punch thrown into the ground by the massive dinosaur. "MORTIMER, SHRINK HIM NOW!"

The Magikoopa in training tried to cast a spell to decrease the size of the Yoshi, but he was unable to. "I can't! Whoever cast this spell must be really good, it's too strong!" Mortimer shouted to his leader. After a little bit of dodging, Logan uncurled himself and got ready for something risky. As the Yoshi tried to throw another punch, Logan got down on all fours, making his shell block the dinosaur's blow. However, Logan failed to realize that the spikes on his back would get stuck inside the Yoshi's fist. He Yoshi shook it off, and Logan was forced onto the ground flat.

Logan tried his best to get up, but he was nearly crushed under the Yoshi's foot. However, he was pressing up with all his might, his muscle, his entire being. However, once that started to fade, his adreadline gland kicked in. Not just any kind of adreadaline, his new Koopa adreadaline gland.

He began to grow to the size of the Yoshi, which caused his foe to stumble and fall backwards, giving out a gasp while doing so. The Toads, Morty, the Yoshis, and the Mario Bros. couldn't believe what they saw with their own eyes. Logan had become a giant.

Logan wiped so blood from his mouth and spit the remaining amount out into the ocean. He then put up his fists and said calmly, "Put 'em up."

With saying that, the Yoshi attempted to use its tongue to reel him in, but Logan countered by curling into a ball and rolling forward, catching the Yoshi off guard and making him jump into the air. The Yoshi attempted to ground-pound Logan, but he rolled onto the beach, uncurled, and began to spew fire at the dinosaur. The Yoshi was hit, but it wasn't down. It charged at Logan and attempted to deliver a haymaker to his left side, but Logan sidestepped and scream "FALCON..." as he cocked back, and yelled "PAWNCH!" As he punched the Yoshi square in the gut, making the Yoshi crash into Mt. Lava Lava.

The "dormant" volcano soon began to pour out lava, not from an eruption, but from how hard the Yoshi had crashed into it. Accepting defeat, the Yoshi fell forward, and shrank to normal size, where the other Yoshi quickly brought him back to their leader.

Logan's transformation back into his normal self didn't go as smoothly. He stood atop Mt. Lava Lava, but he found himself suddenly small, and in the air, hovering right over the Volcano. Unfortunately, as Issac Newton once taught, what goes up must always come down.

However, Logan came down faster than a normal object, considering his weight and mass. He fell into the volcano, onto a rocky ledge. It was more than stable enough to hold his mass, but through the smoke he saw two red eyes cutting through the darkness like a lantern. The eyes drew closer and closer, until suddenly Logan found himself face to face with a blackened Koopa with beady, glowing red eyes. Its hair was long, wild and messy.

"...What are you?" Logan asked, and tried to back up a little.

The darkened Koopa replied, "Relax, child, I am not here to harm you. My name is Charre. Just know that Bowser has enemies among his own kind as well. I have heard of your endeavors through the Pirhana Plants of the island. I will tell you something. This battle is not going to be an easy one. You will need to muster all the strength you can, and the bravery to use it. Will you be able to do this?" Charre said, crossing his arms.

"I will accept any more you can give me, but if not, I will use 110% of my strength to crush Bowser." Logan said.

"Good answer." The blackened Koopa said as he helped Logan onto his feet. "I will give you strength, but remember, there are other Koopas, like myself, who were exiled because of that blasted Koopa. We will aid you. I will send word to Goast. However, finding him will be its own challenge. Here, I will give you the strength needed to punch a hole in Bowser's forces. Yours is good, but you will need to punch through the thickest metals."

Charre put his hands together and chanted, and a light enveloped Logan's arms. "...Holy crap, I feel like I could lift a mountain now... Thank you." Logan said. "Now... How do I get out of here?" He asked.

"I'll take care of that." Charre said, and snapped his fingers. Soon after, Logan mysteriously warped out of the volcano and back onto the beach, where he quickly rushed back to the beach to tell the others what happened.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Night of the Living Bones

"Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize your neighborhood" -Vincent Pryce, Michael Jackson's Thriller

Logan made his way back to the camp, only to be greeted by the Yoshi Tribe leader, and about 60 Yoshis waiting behind him. Logan saluted, but the lead Yoshi put a hand up as a sign to keep this informal. "These are the sixty best Yoshis on the island. They are yours to command."

The Koopa grinned. "Thank you sir. I'd like a minute to warn these brave souls of the road ahead." He said in a more serious tone, and the Yoshi tribe leader went back to his hut.

"Men, I'm not going to lie. Now that you're with me, taking down Bowser isn't going to be a simple cakewalk. You will face countless endeavors on the road ahead. So far the only thing we've got as far as an army is 50 Toads, you guys, a Magikoopa, me, and the Mario Bros. I don't expect you to obey my orders to the letter, Hell, you might even still think of me as the enemy. That's OK, I look in the mirror and see a monster as well."

He took a quick breath and continued, as Toads gathered around, along with the Black Yoshi, Mortimer, and the Mario Bros. "But, I would only ask that we set our sights to the future. If we can complete our mission, we can rid this kingdom of its worries forever! Don't do this for me, do this for your friends, the island, the whole damned Mushroom Kingdom!" Logan said, throwing a fist into the air. His speech was accepted with a standing ovation, followed by a thunderous applause. "Thank you. You're all dismissed until further notice." Logan said, and before he knew it a small, white envelope had fallen onto his nose. His eyes rolled up to to see a frantic Paratroopa with a small satchel speed back off into the direction of Toad Town.

Logan opened the envelope with his claws, and began to read its contents. It was stamped with Princess Peach's official seal, so it had to be important.

It read,

"Logan!

We are under attack from the Dry Bones and Boos that live in the Forever Forest! This attack was completely unprovoked, and we've managed to stop them as far as the town square. We need you back here double-time!

P.S.: Kent C. Koopa and Kooper have joined the effort, but even their support isn't helping as much!"

Logan crumpled the letter in his hand and exhaled, fire shooting from his nostrils from anger. "ALRIGHT PEOPLE, TOAD TOWN IS UNDER ATTACK BY THE UNDEAD! WE GOTTA GET MOVING NOW IF WE WANNA GET THERE AND SAVE THAT FOOTHOLD! START PACKIN' IT IN AND BE ON THE BEACH IN THIRTY!" He stamped his foot against the ground hard to show that he was pissed, and began to help pack it in as well.

The Black Yoshi from before caught his attention by helping as well. "HOLD IT! WHAT'RE YOU-" Logan said before he tried to shout at someone else, the Black Yoshi interupted him, actually saluting him. "Commander Logan. Noshi, requesting permission to come aboard."

This shocked the hell out of the Koopa, and he shook his head. "...Permission granted. Henceforce, you will be known as Lieutenant General Noshi. Get our men to that whale stat, I have to go make sure they're no stragglers."

While doing so, Logan found a small Toad, still in need of medical attention from the Yoshi attack on the shore. He picked up the Toad and ran to the shore with him, checking for other Yoshis while doing so. He shouted as he actually ran out of the dense jungle, 'YOSHIS ON TOP OF THE WHALE, TOADS, NOSHI, MARIO, LUIGI, AND MORTY INSIDE WITH ME, DOUBLE TIME!" He shouted, jumping into the whale's mouth as it closed with the Toad on his shoulder.

Afterwards, the Toad got medical attention from Luigi (as best that the Green plumber could do), while Mario, Logan, and Mortimer plotted a plan of attack.

"The Undead ones are moving in from the Forest... So that means we have to fortify the area that connects it to the Town, and make sure the Harbor is safe to dock at. Otherwise we'll get overrun." Mortimer said, sitting on his broomstick and pondering.

"They already have the Harbor as a safe zone. We need to move in from behind.. But how?" Logan said, sitting down and scratching his chin. "There's not way we could sneak around all those Dry Bones just to get behind them."

Mario spoke up, and pointed out the Mushroom Sewers on the map. "There's a Pipe that can take us to Gusty Gulch. It'll probably be the five of us, and maybe a couple of Yoshis and Toads for back-up. Plus, I have an ally there who'd be more than willing to help us out." Mario said, analyzing the map further to find any other hidden passages.

"Well, getting to the sewers might be a little tough, but we can make it. Good job, Mario." Logan said, smiling for once. He knew this would be a tough battle, but the addition of the Yoshis and his newest General, Noshi, would help out a lot. "Just get ready for when we dock, it ain't gonna be pretty."

Unfortunately, he was right. Some Boos were terrorizing a few civilian homes, and as the whale opened his mouth, the group could see the Yoshis driving them back already. The Toads also poured out of the whale's mouth, screaming "FOR THE KOOPA ALLIANCE!" They said, and Logan looked at Mario and Luigi, and growled. "Before we go into battle, lemme ask- Whose idea-" He muttered, and Mortimer was smiling from ear to ear. Logan couldn't help but crack a smile as well and say, "I hate you guys."

After a brief encounter with some surviving Dry Bones, the small army had converged on the entrance to Forever Forest, setting up a Base-Camp in the surrounded area. Mortimer had cast a spell so the Boos couldn't attack en mass, and the Yoshis would launch an egg to throw off the Dry Bones everyone once in a while. In a nearby tent, Logan, Mario, Luigi, Morty, and Noshi were looking at a map, discussing a plan of attack.

"Listen up. We've got to attack from the forest's sides. But we need a contact on the inside to guide our men through. Any ideas?" Logan said, drawing up the plans with a felt marker.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance!"

A mint-green shaded Boo with a red boy on her "head" suddenly appeared, laughing and smiling. "Mario, Green-Stache, it's so good to you too again. Don't worry, I got the news on your big friend there. Turns out you're a real card, you're a Koopa who wants Bowser's head on a platter!"

Logan's claws dug into his wrist, causing them to draw a little blood. He was so furious at this point. "If you knew why.." The Koopa said, fire coming from his nostrils. "Just shut the hell up and get us into that forest."

"OK, but I warn you. It won't be easy. King Boo moved in onto my mansion a couple days before the attack, and it's been brutal trying to rally the Boos on my side against him. Hell, some of them up and went to hide in Tubba Blubba's old house! I'll tell you what though, if you can straighten this mess out, I can guarantee you some new recruits." Bow said, taking a more serious tone after she saw Logan sink his claws into his own wrists out of frustration.

"But Bow-a, what about da forest eetself? Won't we get-a lost?" Luigi said, cowering at the prospect of going through another dark forest to get into a haunted mansion.

"Oh suck it up-a, you got-a de Koopa, Me, Morteemer and Noshi-a, you no need-a da vaccuum cleaner!" Mario said, smacking his little brother lightly across the back of the head. "We-a move out when you're-a ready, Lady Bow." Mario had a look of confidence on his face now, after seeing an old ally besides the Yoshis of Yoshi Island. His brother also got some of this newfound strength, however his cowardly nature held him back.

"I still-a think we should-a wait 'til the morn-" Luigi said, and was interuppted by Noshi.

"If we are to succeed, we have to attack the mansion and drive out King Boo. Plus, it doesn't matter- the forest is dark at anytime of day, remember?" The Black Yoshi reminded him, and sighed.

"Well boys and girls, let's-" Logan said before HE was interrupted by an injured Toad warrior.

"COMMANDER LOGAN! They're sending in the Atomic Boo!" A Toad shouted as he rushed into the tent."

"SHOWTIME BOYS!" Logan shouted, and rushed out of the tent, not knowing what other surprises awaited him in the dark wood...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Forest of the Dead  
"In the middle of the journey of our life, I came to myself in a dark wood where the straight way was lost."- Dante Allegheri, The Divine Comedy

Logan and his troops soon found themselves within the blackened branches of the Forever Forest, along with the possibilty of enemy attack at nearly any turn. The Koopa Commander himself was expecting a Boo ambush at any point, but after a couple of minutes of simply marching forward, Mortimer came to a conclusion: "Your Confusedness, we're simply going in the same path over and over again!"

Unfortunately, the Magikoopa-in-training was right. Logan was leading his forces through the thick black of the night without a clue as to where his hands were in relation to his face. A few whisps of fire lit his face occasionally. and Mortimer had made torches for the Toads to lead the rest of the small army. The rest of the forest was pitch black, with the exception of a few beady red eyes that would pierce the darkness. As for noise, the footsteps of the entire group could be heard with the crunch of every try twig.

"...There has to be a way to the mansion. We can't set up camp in here, considering-" He said, and suddenly, something bashed itself against the shell of the mighty Logan. He looked on the ground, and a something quickly shot a look back at him.

"MWEE HEE HEE, WE'LL SUCK OUT YOUR SOUUUUUUULSSSSSSSSS!" A high, shirll voice said from the night. Suddenly, a swarm of Green Fuzzies jumped from the branches and began to try and leech off of Koopa and his forces. The Yoshis simply ate the bloodsuckers, but the Toads had a hard time fending them off with torches and spears.

Mortimer, Mario, Luigi and Noshi had no problems, however Lgoan was getting aggervated. They kept biting the Koopa until he ducked into his shell and began to spin rapidly, fast enough to the point where an actual whirring noise could be heard, and the Fuzzies that would try to drop down on the spinning turtle were flung in various directions. Of course, the fun wasn't over just yet.

After Logan was done spinning, he re-emerged from his shell, and quickly noticed that his entire troop, save for Mortimer and Luigi, was gone. "...Anyone mind explaining what the hell just happened here?" He said in a panicky tone. Luigi sighed. "The Boos took-a mah brother and Noshi! We have to go find 'em!" Logan facepalmed himself, and shouted, "SCREW IT, WE'RE DOING THIS MY WAY!" He said, and spewed out flames at the trees ahead, which cut a quick path to the mansion which the army was searching for this whole time. However, before Luigi could even take a step forward, a new, undead tree sprung up in its place, almost like magic.

"...I give up, we have to do it... their way." He muttered, and began trudging along, Mortimer and Luigi quickly following. They had no idea what was in store, or what was about to happen, but they knew it was going to be a long day before they found their way around this haunted forest.

A couple of hours later, Logan had led them to a clearing of sorts... However, it wasn't the kind of clearing they were hoping for. It was more like a rest area before the boss, a calm before the proverbial storm... Like something bad was about to happen. Of course, the collosal commander marched boldly ahead, in what appeared to be... an arena. Once Mortimer and Luigi stepped in next to him, a gate shut behind them, and the "cage" they were in suddenly shot into the air! They appeared in the ""Good-Two Shoe" corner, while their opponent was in the "Awesome Guy" corner. Before any of the Koopa Army could speak up, their allies were behind held in cages below them, and a ghastly wail filled the air:

"LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMBLE! IN THIS CORNER, WEIGHING IN AT A MEASLY 800 OR SO POUNDS, THE SCAREDY CAT LOGAN!" It was a Boo's voice, but it wasn't easily discerned amongst the cackling around them. In the other corner appeared... A gigantic boo, with ghastly light blue eyes. "IN THIS CORNER, WEIGHING IN AT AN AWESOME... WHATEVER WEIGHT HE WANTS TO BE, THE ONE, THE ONLY, THE MIGHT BOOLUSSUS!" The announcer said before disappearing. Luigi and Mortimer grew quiet, and a supernatural boxing match began.

To start off the event, Boolussus threw a haymaker into Logan's jaw, which he met with a quick couple of jabs into his spectral midsection. The first round was a simple quick trading of blows, and didn't seem to stop until Logan was forced onto one knee. After a couple of seconds, he regained his composure, and the fight took on a new life. Before Logan could even get close, Boolussus divided himself into 10 Boos, each of which began circling around the Koopa, and were closing in fast. Logan got crafty, and popped into his shell himself, and began spewing fire. Not only this, he began spinning his shell around, which created a massive, fiery vortex, which sent the Boos running back into their original form. Now that they were Boolussus again, play-time was over.

The boxing event began again, with the second round looking bad for Logan. The fiery vortex had left him dizzy and confused a bit, and Boolussus hit the Koopa with a supernatural haymaker that left him hanging onto the edge of the cage they were in to regain his balance. He fell onto his stomach, and a countdown began. "10... 9... 8..."

Logan began to get up as fast as he could, and got up before they said 7. He decided to end this, and used the strength he gained from the exiled Koopa on Yoshi's Island. He blasted Boolussus out of the cage and deep, deep into the forest.

"...I guess this means our winner is... LOGAN THE KOOPA! CONGRATS TURTLE BOY, YOU EARNED IT!" He said, and the cages disappeared, and the three found themself on the forest floor again. A straight path to what appearned to be a mansion was ahead, and a ghostly butler appeared behind the group. "Boo." He said, and Logan almost threw a punch before Luigi realized who it was. "...You know, Master Logan, throwing punches at people trying to help you isn't the safest and most surefire way to earn their trust."

The Butler boo calmly introduced himself. "Lady Bow wishes to speak with the lot of you in Gusty Gulch.. Something about a group of ruffians taking over the mansion. I say though, I've been out shopping all day, so I simply left the care of the mansion to my master... But alas, she has proven yet again herself unable to run the wretched place by herself." He went on, before Logan chimed in.

"...And how can we help?" Logan said, crossing his arms and waiting for a reply.

"Well, you can talk to Ms. Bow at Gusty Gulch, get some Boos together, AND GET BACK THE MANSION!" He said, and disappeared. "Oh, and it's guarded heavily, and your friends are inside. Tah-tah!" He said, and disappeared. "Come on, I see another clearing.." Luigi said, leading the trio onward. "Hopefully there'll-a be no more boxing matches."

-END OF CHAPTER-


End file.
